Demicians and Gods
by Reyna2000
Summary: Rebecca's life is twisted when she finds out she's a demigod. But then weird things occur in both camps. The Brooklyn house welcomes a new member but then things get weird there too. But when both demigod and magician meet the real trouble starts then. Can they work together or cause the world to end?


I Have No Idea What's Happening

_Rebecca_

BANG! BANG! BANG! I woke up, well actually fell off my bed and scared my cat Mimi. "Ow!" I groaned and got on my feet. I tip-toed my way to the front door and peeped through the door hole and suddenly felt dizzy. I caught the shelf beside me for support. BANG! BANG! BANG! Now the banging got louder and I knew I had to do something fast cause now the door was cracking. I ran towards the back door and quietly opened it. I stepped on the wet grass, feeling the cold air which made me shiver. I live in Los Angeles but since its Christmas my mom decided we should visit New York and have some fun. But what she means by 'fun' is attending parties where all these famous people are invited to from the fashion world and I'm left alone at home eating Ramen noodles. My mom isn't a famous personality, she just does her work in the office of a fashion magazine. Anyways, I don't even care anymore as she half of the time isn't at home and comes back home around 4:00 am in the morning is she's going to a party, I'm pretty much used to it. I hid behind an empty cardboard box and tried to see who was banging the front door. I was too clumsy and accidently fell knocking off the cardboard box. Guess what? The box wasn't empty, it had cans in them which made noise as they fell. Cans? Why did we even have cans? On top of that all the wet mud was on me as it had rained earlier. Just Great. I would get up but I froze as I saw a pool of blood in front of me. I slowly raised my head.

Have you ever read or seen these ghosts who had a shitty past and somehow they were killed and now their soul is just wandering in the world haunting people while they're asleep? Me too, just the one standing in front of me is ten times creepy. It was a girl, about the age of sixteen, with crooked and bleeding teeth and gum. Her hair were soaked in blood, it was all over her body actually, her arms, legs, clothes, everywhere. The worst parts were her feet and face, her toes had been cut. Instead of eyes there were only two empty sockets from which it seemed a voice was speaking, a deep voice. But I could hear that voice in my head, not from outside. I could hear it saying "Kill yourself, kill yourself". It kept chanting, as if hypnotizing me. I tried to focus but the voice got better of me and I picked up a razor and started cutting my wrist. As I started harming myself the pain hit me and I was back to my senses. A cruel smile on her face faded. Angrily she yelped at me. I was fast enough to get away from her bloody hands.

I ran towards the gate of our rented house and hit the road. I ran as fast as I could, as fast as my bare feet allowed. I thought that Bloody Mary girl must be slow at running but guess what? She ran as if she was an Olympic gold medal runner. Or either a person whose ass was on fire and it was running to a lake to extinguish it. I kept taking random turns in order to get rid of her but with no luck.

After running which felt like forever I hid behind a few huge dustbins to rest a little bit after all that running. After a half minute I saw Bloody Mary pass by. I was afraid she might find me. She stopped near the dustbins for a few seconds, sniffed the air and then was gone. Thank God. I realized I wasn't breathing and left out my breath. Breathing heavily I collapsed on the ground. The ground was cold and wet. God knows what was there in those dustbins because it smelled like rotten eggs and my sweat didn't help me feel better. But for now I was just happy to sit and know that Bloody Mary was nowhere near me. I _had_ to find out about what happened and fast. But my problem at this very moment was how to survive. If I go home these might be other weird people. I wasn't worried about Mimi, she is a clever cat, she would've hidden somewhere safe but mom…I'm not sure if she would be fine, I hope she is. Besides, if I wanted to go home I couldn't because I had taken so many turns that I couldn't keep track. I can't sleep around here on the road that leaves me with only one option that is I have to stay awake the whole night which is impossible for me. I love to stay up late at night but I'm a big sleepy head too. Staying at someone's house wasn't an option. Reporting the police would be no help as they won't believe my story and call my mom. Call my mom. Yes! I could be with her. Better be with her than alone but then again I don't think she'll believe me and just ground me. But I should inform her about this. All this thinking stuff made my head heard so I just closed my eyes, not sleeping just closing, and rested my head and body against the dustbin. It was silent for a few minutes and I started to doze off when I heard a scream.

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up straight and tried to figure out if that sound was for real or it was just me. I heard another scream. I finally got up and went to the direction from where the scream came. As I walked I noticed that the city was strangely quiet. As I was wondering I spotted a boy. He had curly hair and had reed pipes in his right hand. He was wearing jeans, white tennis shoes and an orange colored t-shirt on which 'Camp Half-Blood' was written in black with an black Pegasus below it. There were blood stains on his t-shirt and his jeans was ripped a little bit.

There was some yellow powder or even dust on the road in front of him. He hadn't noticed me before but now he did and ran towards me. For some reason he looked happy. I didn't know him, maybe he could hurt, who knows? So as he reached me I punched him at got back.

"OW!" he said. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you were going to harm me" I said "Sorry"

"It's ok"

His nose started bleeding, I felt really sorry for him.

"Ok" he said "We need to take you from here to camp, Rebecca. It's not safe here. I know you can't just believe me like this but trust me, come. I'm Grover and I swear on river Styx nothing will happen to you, come with me."

Thunder occurred. Strange, the sky wasn't cloudy, it had become clear after the rain. I knew little of Greek mythology cause we had an chapter about it at school and they say River Styx was an important river. They said if you swear on it you have cannot break it. But I couldn't trust him based on a myth. He could be saying the truth and besides where would I go in this unfamiliar city? If Bloody Mary was true…maybe I could go. Wait…how did he know my name? I wanted to ask some questions.

"How can I be sure you're not a kidnapper? How do you know my name? Have you been stalking me? Why is there blood stains on your t-shirt?" I said narrowing my eyes.

"No No! I know it's all too fast but just come. Then all will make sense and then we can have lots of enchiladas and cans" he said

I wanted to laugh at the enchiladas part but did I hear him right? Eat cans? Weird. But I didn't, instead I thought baby I should go. He seemed to say the truth and besides I'm 14, its 2014, I can take care of myself and I'll be totally fine. My mom isn't coming back until tomorrow and even if she comes before time she won't notice me missing as she would be busy. No, I'm serious.

"Ok" I said.

He grinned. Just then a _Pegasus, _yesaPegasus landed in front of us. The riders were a girl and a boy. The girl was beautiful in her own way with black choppy hair and fierce blue eyes. They stood out even in the dark. She was dressed in black and had a thin silver band around her head. The boy was handsome. He too had black hair and sea green eyes. Perfect tan skin and even some muscle. He too had the orange t-shirt on. They both looked like they were teenagers.

"There you are, Grover" the girl said.

Then she noticed me.

"Is it her?" she said

"Yeah" said Grover

Without saying another word she took out a silver dart from her pocket and shot me with it on the neck. Then I fainted.


End file.
